String of Happenings
by aisukikoi
Summary: A rebelious girl. An encounter that leads to a series of meetings. Sakura doesn't want anyone bossing her around but a favor from Ino leads her to that, trouble, and Uchiha Sasuke. "The only thing you need to know is what to call me by." SASUSAKU people!
1. Crossing Paths

**READ and REVIEW for the next chapie!**

Sorry for any errors! I'm too lazy to check. As Shikamaru always say, "It's too troublesome." Hehehe... I'll fix the errors when I'm happy... About what? About everything in the whole wide world, silly. ^^ Anyway, I hope... really, truly, sincerely hope that you guys will like and enjoy this. Anyway, enough of this... Let's get it on!

_**Crossing Paths**_

Sasuke was merely spacing out. He was driving his black Ferrari 575 car and was currently waiting for the red light to turn green when someone pulled up beside him. He glanced sidewards and was surprised to see a unique black big-bike. (the model was unknown to him.) He didn't seem to be paying any attention to the driver who was currently wearing a black helmet, hiding the rider's identity, instead, his eyes were on the motor; silently keeping tabs on its features. '_HN. Wonder if its customized?'_

_

* * *

_

_'Sheesh… Darn traffic!'_ Sakura cursed inside her mind as she maneuvered her way on the very busy road, over-taking car after car with her big-bike. She was nearing the crossing when the stop light suddenly turned red. '_FUCK! And I was so close to the crossing!'_

She was wearing dark skinny jeans, black converse shoes, a black shirt that says 'BAD ASS CHICK' in white and her black leather jacket. Her leather jacket was big enough to cover her feminine curves but was just small enough not to drown her with the material. Because of her helmet and her jacket, people are unable to identify her gender which she is grateful for because it means less chances of getting hit on by jacka**, perverted drivers.

She reluctantly stopped beside a black Ferrari 575 and waited impatiently for the red light to turn green. Noticing someone's stare, she inclined her head only a little to her right side and snapped her eyes to the right to see the guy driving the Ferrari 575 checking her - more like her bike - out.

The guy had raven hair and onyx eyes. His window was down and his face was scrunched up a little. Sakura released a smirk which clearly, the guy hadn't seen because of her helmet. '_Probably wondering what my bike's model is…'_ He was eyeing her motorbike like it was some kind of masterpiece. Sakura beamed at that. She had been the one to design and pick her bike's features. If it was a masterpiece, it was HER masterpiece... Back to the guy, he was undoubtedly handsome. Even Sakura, who was very picky with guys had to acknowledge the fact. '_If Ino sees this guy, she'll flip!' _She merely giggled to herself_. 'But then again, she's got the hots for two of her bosses. I think another more is just too much.'_

After her quick assessment, she turned her attention back to the road and the stop lights.

* * *

Sasuke was still staring at the motorbike. He couldn't deny that there was a slight twinge of jealousy within him. He shifted his gaze from the bike to the driver. '_Whoever this guy was, he was definitely rich. I wonder who's the driver?'_ As soon as he thought that, the stop light turned green and in the blink of an eye, the motorbike was gone.

He couldn't believe how fast the bike was. He stepped on the gas and turned right while the dude on the motorbike just headed straight. "Speed maniac." He muttered to himself.

* * *

"Sasuke-san, welcome! Why were you late?" Yamanaka, the secretary of one of his friends (and stock holders), greeted him.

"Hn, had to do something." He told her. _And traffic… _He added into his mind though he'd be damned if he admitted that he, Uchiha Sasuke, was late because HE was caught in traffic.

"Yes, well," Ino (Yamanaka) blushed before she continued, " Shikamaru-san and the others are already waiting for you in the conference room." She led him to the room and sat beside Shikamaru after Sasuke sat on his proper seat.

Sasuke was CEO and his friends - composed of Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji - were some of his major stock holders.

5 hours later…

"Anyway, tomorrow… " Ami, Sasuke's secretary, informed them, " The Subaku siblings will come here to confirm whatever decisions have been made here today so please nobody will be late. This means a lot to Sasuke-sama's (A/N: She batted her eyes and gave Sasuke a flirtatious stare as she said his name.) company and -"

"Okay, we get it." Neji said, silencing Ami before giving Sasuke a why-do-you-keep-her-who-thinks-shes-higher-than-all-of-us-even-if-shes-just-your-secretary-around-? glare.

Sasuke shrugged. Message: She actually does her work, unlike my old secretaries who just ogle at all of us.

"Teme," Naruto started. "I know tomorrow's important to the company and all but I can't come… I'll be at a 3-day leave for… personal stuff and…"

"Hn." Sasuke said. He really didn't care. "Dismissed."

With that said, everyone stood up and went their own separate ways. "Ino, could you come here for a sec?" Shikamaru asked his secretary. Ino blushed and complied.

Sasuke on the other hand, headed straight outside, ignoring all of Ami's attempt to invite him to dinner or her house or wherever else for that matter, for a quick smoke.

* * *

When Sasuke was half-done with his cigarette, a motorbike he quickly realized as the motorbike he saw earlier pulled to a stop in front of their company building. Curiously, he went nearer but far enough as to not be seen.

Almost immediately, Ino went outside and went towards the direction of the motorbike.

'_Boyfriend?'_ Sasuke thought to himself, not really caring.

"I thought I told you to bring the car! I'm wearing a skirt how do you possibly think could I ride your bike?" Ino scolded, loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

The driver quickly put both hands on either side of his helmet and when he pulled it off, to Sasuke's great shock, long pink tresses fell all the way down to the girl's butt. It wasn't a he. It's a SHE.

The pink-haired girl grinned sheepishly w/c made her emerald eyes twinkle. "Sorry… Wasn't listening."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Great! Now what do I do?"

* * *

Sakura sighed. She took off her leather jacket revealing the black shirt that fitted perfectly on her big chest, flat stomach and tiny waist. She handed her jacket over to Ino. " Here, to cover your legs."

Ino rolled her eyes yet again and complied. She sat behind Sakura on the bike with both her legs on one side. She used her one hand to grip Sakura's waist and the other, to hold the leather jacket in place.

"Wait. Here." Sakura said placing her helmet on Ino's head. "That way, if any guy hits on you, they won't know your face. I'll just tell them you're an ugly prick."

Ino gagged inside the helmet while Sakura smirked. "Cute lil' girl."

With that, Sakura revved the motor to life and zoomed away with the speed she displayed earlier today in the crossing.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. He stood there, trying to process the new information again and again. A girl. The hot motorbike. Owned by a girl. A girl. With pink hair, no less.

He snapped out of his thoughts just in time to hear the pink-haired girl saying, " You're an ugly prick."

He almost choked on his cigarette. He threw it down and stepped on it, rubbing it to the ground with his foot. Yamanaka wasn't ugly. He wasn't interested in her but he sure as hell know that she wasn't ugly. She was one of the most good-looking girls in his company.

But looking at the pink-haired girl again made him forget his thoughts about that. The pink-haired girl… was also really very pretty. And was unique. Uh-huh.

The pink-haired girl started her bike then went off with Yamanaka.

_'Hn. Interesting...'_

_

* * *

_

"Know what, earlier I saw a cutie in a black Ferrari while waiting for the stop light to turn green at the crossing." Sakura informed Ino while still staring at the road.

"Yeah? " Ino squealed excitedly. "Did he make a move on you? HUH? HUH? Sah-koo-raa?"

Sakura frowned. "No. And he'd be dead by now if he did. I was wearing my helmet and jacket so he didn't get to see my face."

"What! You could've snagged a hottie Sasa! What were you thinking? You should've flirted!"

Sakura cringed at the nickname. "Flirting? In the middle of the road? While waiting for the green light? Are you serious?"

"Well, if you say he was hottie - and you rarely see someone as a HOTTIE - yes, yes, yes and YES! I'm serious dammit!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease! Like I don't get enough of that stuff during our friday nights?"

"But… you never get yourself a boyfriend with those flirts! I was thinking…"

"Ino. That'll come. When time is right."

* * *

The two girls had finally arrived at their house. Truth be told, it was more like a mansion. Sakura and Ino lived there with two more of their friends; Hyuuga HInata and Tenten. The four of them started living together four years ago when they were still 19. This house they were living in now was a graduation present they got from their parents. The four of them came from very wealthy families (coughESPECIALLY coughSAKURAcough) but chose not to use that to their advantage. They're all down-to-earth (except for some of their flashy possessions. coughcarcoughmotors) so now they lead ordinary lives with ordinary jobs.

"We're home!" Sakura exclaimed.

"And, thank Kami-sama, alive!" Ino added dramatically.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Welcome home." Hinata greeted them with a shy smile and a slight blush. She was wearing a violet dress and her hair was ponytailed to one side of her head. Tenten was coming down from the top of the stairs and also greeted them.

Sakura noticed the bag that was located under the staircase. "The 3-day Ramen convention you're going to starts tomorrow, huh Hina?"

Hinata nodded her head. "Uh-huh. I'll be gone for 3 days so you guys will have to take care of the kitchen 'till then." She giggled menacingly at the thought. " None of you can ever enter my kitchen alone. Sakura will - yes; WILL. not; might - break all my chopping boards, Ino MIGHT break all the breakable kitchen wears and Tenten might burn the whole house down."

The other 3 sweat dropped.

"When cooking your food; one, Tenten chops whatever it is that is needed to be chopped." She eyed Sakura who, in return, grinned. " Two, Ino does the cooking." She eyed Tenten and added, "If I ever learn that you lay so much as a single finger on one of my pots - "

"Hehehe…" Tenten said.

"And three, Sakura will be the one to handle the breakable plates and glasses and whatever else. Am I understood?"

"Yes mommy Hina!" This was the first time Hinata will leave the kitchen to their hands. The three of them made a mental note not to cause any damage to Hina's beloved kitchen. You never know what a quiet and shy person can do when angered.

"Great! Now, let's eat." Hinata said smiling as if nothing happened.

Sakura, Ino and Tenten fell anime style.

20 minutes later…

"Tchwentchwen,dwwopp me oppp tomowhow at wok. My cows shill at the weepy shwop." Ino said while chewing.

Tenten looked at Ino like she grew boobs out of her forehead and Sakura rolled her eyes. "Don't talk when your mouth is full, pig"

Ino swallowed her food. "I said; Tenten, drop me off tomorrow at work. My car's still at the repair shop."

Tenten shrugged. "Long as you wake up early…"

"Okay!" Ino said then turned to Sakura. "You will fetch me. Same time."

* * *

Next day…

To: blackcherry28

From: blondeandblue3

Subject: Overtime in conference room!

Sasa! Sorry… we're having an overtime. You can come inside the bldg. Just wait for me in the lobby!

- Ino.

To: blondeandblue3

From: blackcherry28

Subject: (none)

Pssssh! You suck.

- Sakura.

* * *

"It's okay with us…" Temari, one of the Subaku siblings, said.

"Hn." Gaara, the youngest of the three agreed.

"We affirm of the designs for the Spring Fashion show however, it's not really the designs we're worried about. It's your models. I mean," Temari put the designs down on the table. "the models haven't been replaced for 2 years now. I'm sure the press would want a new face. Someone unique… Someone… who isn't Karin." She rolled her eyes at the mention. Karin was the main model for every fashion show for 2 years. "She's becoming old news."

"Hn," Sasuke, who was only listening to Temari speak for quite a while, asked; "What do you suggest we do then?"

"I don't know! Find a new model… Someone who's fresh and bright. With personality that suits spring."

"Why don't I do it?" Ami butted in their conversation, earning glares from everyone around the room.

Shikamaru frowned. "That's too troublesome."

Ino sighed. '_Leave it to Shikamaru to say something like that.'_

"Ugh, Nara! Okay, that's it. We will not help with this if you do not find someone new. The Subaku Sibs will pull back al-" She was interrupted by her own phone ringing.

"Temari," Gaara warned. " You should know better."

"I know, i know. But what if it's important?" She checked the caller ID. "It's from dad. Hold up, while I pick up." With that said, she headed out of the room and attended the call.

Gaara sighed.

Sasuke's patience was thinning. Dealing with the Subaku siblings is not his favorite thing to do.

"So…" Kanukuro, the second eldest of the Subaku siblings began to talk. " can't you at least manage to find even just one new model? As in even just for the main part?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Neji answered for Sasuke knowing that he was getting very impatient. "Finding a good-looking model isn't a problem. It's the experience that we are looking at."

"You still got a month and a half to go and train someone new." Kankuro reasoned.

"Why bother doing troublesome stuff when we can do the easier way?" Shikamaru asked.

….

Silence

….

Until….

The door burst open. "Oh my gosh! You wouldn't believe what I saw… I saw someone who's perfect to be the main model!" Temari shouted animatedly.

The others just raised a brow at her.

"Quick!" He pointed a finger towards Sasuke who, in return, glared at her. " Call the one's in charge of the security cameras and tell them to show us the scene at the lobby!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and motioned for Ami to do what was said.

A few seconds after she brought the phone down, the powerpoint in the conference room was replaced by the scene in the lobby showing a pink haired girl in shorty shorts that ends just a little below her butt, black shirt, black leather jacket, black converse shoes and pink sunglasses playing with a black PSP 3000.

Sasuke was surprised, if not, amused. Seeing he just encountered the pink-haired girl again. '_Well what do you know.' _He chuckled inwardly.

Ino gasped and stood up. "You can't do that!" She said without thinking.

Everyone stared at her and she realized her mistake. "Why can't we do that exactly?" Temari asked her.

_Shit._ "B-because I know her. She won't take orders and she doesn't like being bossed around. She won't say yes to something she doesn't want because she's very stubborn."

"Well, tell her that this isn't an order… It's a… favor… to help save a friend's... career." Temari grinned when Ino's face became pale.

"Are-are you blackmailing me into entering my friend into this because if I… If I don't… you'll… fire me?" Ino asked.

"Call it what you want." Temari shrugged.

Ino turned to Shikamaru. despite the fact that he was her secret crush, she lashed at him verbally. "You can't let her do that! This isn't fair! Why do you need to get her involved in this and why is my job involved in this! That's not fair! She's only here to fetch me in the first place. You don't have any hold on her! Just because you want her to model and she's my friend you-!"

"Yamanaka," Sasuke said, trying to calming Ino down. _'Truth be told, she's got the body and looks...'_

"Tell her, Sasuke!" Ino continued.

Ami glared at what Ino just said. '_How dare she call him "Sasuke!'_ Then she glared at the pink-haired girl on the TV.

"Tell her that, that decision is unjust and is -"

"Yamanaka," Sasuke said, yet again. This time, finally managing to silence Ino. "You want this job, right?"

"What!" Ino couldn't believe it. Even Sasuke was using his position against her.

"Go get your friend and convince her. I don't care how. Just do it."

* * *

_'This is so unfair!'_ Ino kept her head down as she made her way to the door. When she left, the others focused their attention on the screen to see whats going to happen next.

_'How do I convince Sakura to model? What do I do if she becomes very angry? Her temper is scary... Oh my God, I am soooo gonna get killed by my own bestfriend! Here goes nothing..."_

Around 2 minutes later, Ino also appeared on the screen. She made her way to the sofa and plopped herself beside Sakura, hugging her. Sakura merely nodded at her and resumed to playing. They were silent for a few minutes when Ino spoke. "Model… for me?"

She didn't know what happened next but she did know she heard the sound of something breaking. When she looked at Sakura's hands… She saw her PSP… in two pieces.

* * *

Ino was hugging her friend in the TV.

"Golly f*cking shit! Maybe we get to watch a live show of these two girls have steamy hot se-!" Whatever it was Kankuro was trying to say, he didn't get the chance to finish it when Temari's stilettos hit him square in the face. Everyone turned their attention back to what they were watching. (A/N: Soap opera much? Hahaha!)

"Model… for me?" Ino asked.

/SFX: breaking sound/

Everyone inside the conference room gasped at the pink-haired girl's strength and brutality. They stared at the PSP that was now in half and was dropped to the floor.

"Ohmigod!" They heard Ino say.

Then the pink-haired girl was standing up. "Sakura," Ino muttered - softly, so none of the people inside the conference room managed to hear what she just said - but the pink haired girl was already walking away. Ino turned to face her, their backs against the camera. "Please…" With that one word, the pink-haired girl stopped walking. Ino continued, "I… They'll fire me."

The pink-haired girl turned around, her face void of emotion. "Get a new job. No, wait. Better yet, build a new company that can rival this and throw them out of their place."

"No, no. It won't be the same!" Ino said. it was close to a sob. "I love it here. Sasa. Please." Her eyes were beginning to become watery. And although the people in the conference room couldn't see, they could tell by the way her shoulders shake.

_'What are they talking about? Create something that can rival my company?'_ Sasuke thought.

"I think you guys overdid it." Shikamaru stated.

"Hn," Sasuke said, completely forgetting about what he was thinking just seconds ago. He wasn't really firing Ino if she failed to make her friend accept. At least, she tried. But deep inside, he wanted the pink-haired girl to say yes. Because... she was interesting.

* * *

Sakura looked at her close-to-crying friend and sighed. She dropped her stoic mask off and smiled. She walked towards her friend and put one arm around Ino's shoulders and said, "Okay. But you will buy me a new game for that." She pointed her PSP, or at least, the remnants of it on the floor.

Ino squealed then hugged her friend. "Okay. Okay, promise! Now let's get you in the conference room so you can meet everyone! "

Sakura rolled her eyes and let herself be dragged by her friend.

* * *

Sasuke inwardly sighed in relief.

So did the others though Temari was more blunt about it. She couldn't help but grin. When the doors opened and Yamanaka and the pink-haired girl came in, Temari jumped and hugged the pink-haired girl. "Thank you, thank you , thank you for accepting!" She said. After the bone crushing hug, Ino pried Sakura off of Temari's hands and introduced her to everyone. "Everyone, meet my friend…"

"Sasa." Sakura suplied.

Ino was taken aback. She gave her friend a questioning look but Sakura chose to ignore it. _'Why... didn't Sakura just tell everyone that she was... Sakura Haruno? Daughter of the model Nadeshiko Haruno and one and only heir to the Haruno fortune? That way, the others would know not to boss her around even though she'd be working for them...'_

"That's all?" Gaara asked. " No last name?"

Sakura looked him straight in the eye then raced a brow. "My last name would only be revealed to people I truly trust. Its none of your business to pry. After all, I'll just be modeling for you ONCE. The only thing you need to know is what to call me by."

Everyone gasped yet again. No one dared to talk like that to Gaara.

Gaara's eye twitched.

"Ha! Did you just try to raise a brow on me? It won't work you know. Seeing as... you don't have eyebrows." Sakura said, leaning closer to Gaara's face.

"A-a-ano! " Ino exclaimed, trying to ease the tense atmosphere. _'I'm scared of Gaara but I'm more scared of Sakura's temper.'_ She grabbed Sakura then made her forcibly turn towards their CEO who was silent all along. "This is…"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke finished with a smirk.

When she saw Sasuke, the hottie who was checking out her bike yesterday, she wanted to gasp. She almost wasn't able to stop her eyes from going wide but thank Kami, inner was here to do all that stupid stuff without anyone to realize.

Sakura looked at him with a stoic face and nodded. She let inner-Sakura do all the head banging inside.

**

* * *

**

**ai-chan: So... What do ya'll think? I'll release the next chapter when I'm satisfied with the reviews. Hehe... So for the people who wants to know what'll happen next, please review... There won't be a next chapter if no ones interested. So tell me what you think huh?**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! May 28, 2010... ^^**


	2. Bridges

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. . REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**

**I'm still lazy to check for any errors. If you find something, tell me. Hahaha! Because the weather's so gloomy, I couldn't help but feel blue myself. ^^**

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. . REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**

**

* * *

**

**Bridges**

Sasuke sighed for the nth time that day. Two days have passed since Sasa made the deal with them but they haven't seen even just a shadow of her since then. Yamanaka had already gotten her car so she didn't need anyone driving her to and fro. They tried interrogating her as to where her friend lived but every time, she managed to always get away without giving them anything. They didn't know the two lived in one house together.

* * *

**Flashback**

Gaara made a noise that captured everyone in the conference room's attention. "You are in no position to talk to me that way. Pinky, do you know who I am?" He growled and sent Sakura a death glare.

"Pinky," Sakura repeated and looked at Ino with a questioning look.

'Shit!' Ino thought.

"did he just call me what I think I heard him call me? PINKY?" She asked her friend the way little kids asked their mom, 'Can you buy me ice cream?'

"So you're deaf now?" Gaara continued to provoke her hidden temper.

The end of Sakura's lip twitched. "Subaku no Gaara, 21. The youngest among the Subaku siblings. Your family is known as the 8th richest in the whole country. People like you can do anything with your money and status. To anything. To anyone. You're also known for being violent when angered. I remember watching in the news one time how your father had gotten a heart attack because you wouldn't stop fighting with your older brother. That news was quite big. Now, of course, who wouldn't know you?"

Gaara growled loudly. Looking at him now, one would think he was a wild, angry lion

Sasuke, Neji, their secretaries, Shikamaru and Ino were quiet the whole time. Watching amusedly -for one, - curiously - for two,- and anxiously -for the rest- what's gonna happen next.

Kankuro let out an (evil) amused smile. "You seem smart, kid. But you don't act like it. You know that we could do anything to ruin you… Insulting us like that, you just dug your own grave."

"I did?" Sakura asked with fake innocence then smirked. "I didn't know."

"Shut your crap if you know what's best for you, kid. You're lucky we need you for this thing so we can't do anything to you…yet." Temari shot Gaara and Kankuro a look that says; don't do anything stupid to her now. wait until she's served her purpose. She turned back to Sakura. "Anyway, now that you have agreed, there's no backing out."

"I never back out on my word." Sakura told her truthfully.

"Okay, Uchiha. I expect that she is to be trained properly for the fashion show. That's all. We'll take our leave." The Subaku siblings stood up from their seats and proceeded to exit the room, but not without Gaara and Kankuro sending Sakura a glare that would send others pissing into their pants.

"It's… nice to meet you." Sakura said in a sickly sweet voice before the door completely shut after they got out.

Ino let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as soon as the door closed behind the Subaku siblings. "Sasa! What was that?"

"Hn. That was… interesting" Sasuke said. His amusement was very evident with the smirk that graced his handsome face.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show." Sakura said sarcastically.

Sasuke's smirk seemed to grow wider. "Anyway, back to before I was rudely interrupted, I am -"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura said. "I heard."

Sasuke chuckled. Neji and Shikamaru sent each other a look of confusion. "Right. So… Sasa, huh?" His amused face turned back into that of pure business. "Since you'll be working under me, I expect - "

"Hold up."

Sasuke raised a perfect dark brow - thinking, 'Where has the decency of people giving me time to finish anything I say gone to?' -and nodded for Sakura to continue. "I'm not working under anybody. I'm here because Ino asked this as a favor. I'm doing this for free, therefor you have no kind of hold on or against me. I come and go as I wish and I expect you not to have any expectations because I was merely forced."

"You're doing this… for FREE?" Sasuke asked. He was sure he was just hearing things.

"Yes"

"Do you know how much modeling pays? A lot of women of various ages would kill just to be in your place right now!"

"Then why don't you just have those women replace me?" Sakura challenged.

'So this is what Yamanaka meant when she said she was stubborn and didn't want anyone bossing her around.' Sasuke sighed. "Okay, fine. Are you sure you don't want the money though?"

Sakura let out a breath and thought for a while… "Just add it to Ino's pay."

Ino looked at Sakura, asking for an explanation, which she got. "You'll need the money if you're thinking of replacing my PSP 3000." She nodded and said nothing more.

"So, Sasa," Sasuke said. He couldn't help but think that something was really wrong with that name. "In connection with the modeling you're doing, you will have to come here from monday to friday for the whole month at 9am-3pm to practice you're walking with the instructor and the other models. Understood?"

"Whatever." Sakura said.

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke sighed AGAIN after thinking about the events that occurred two days ago. He briefly glanced at his watch and saw that it was already 8a.m. Yamanaka was bound to arrive any time soon and today, he was gonna get Sasa's address rolling out of her tongue. Then, as if on cue, the blond girl came out of the elevator and walked confidently towards them. Sasuke glanced a knowing look at Shikamaru, who in return nodded. Neji closed his eyes and sighed.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" Ino greeted them and before she knew it, she was bombarded with questions. "Have you done your report?"

"H-hai!" Ino said quite surprisedly. She didn't think Shikamaru, who was always so lazy, would ask her that, first thing in the morning.

"How'd it go?"

"F-fine?" She contemplated.

"Is it good?"

"I-I think…so?"

"'I think so' is not good enough." Shikamaru pressed.

'Excuse me?' "What!"

"Is it even worth reading?"

At that, a vein popped at the side of Ino's forehead. "Of course it is!"

"Where does Sasa live?"

Of course, feeling obliged to answer immediately, she didn't think when she uttered, "With me!" Ino released a gasp and immediately covered her mouth with her hand. "You tricked me!" She accused them.

"Not our fault you fell for it." Sasuke said, standing from his chair. He called Ami to bring in Ino's files and after a quick glance at her address, he was out the door. Ino tried to stop him but was blocked by Shikamaru.

When Shikamaru was certain that Sasuke was already gone, he released Ino and muttered a silent 'troublesome.' Ino on the other hand, took out her cellphone and immediately dialed Sakura's number. 'Crap. Answer! Dammit, forehead!'

* * *

Ino's house was a good 45-minute drive away from their office. When Sasuke got there, and saw their house/mansion, he couldn't help but be intrigued. It wasn't as big as his place but its still quite big to be just normal people's house.

He went in front of their door and tried to open it instead of ringing the doorbell. He wasn't very surprised to find it unlocked. He presumed, with Yamanaka being very careless and Sasa being very blatant, it was normal to find their front door unlocked.

He let himself in and acknowledged the interior of the house for quite a while before he remembered his purpose of being there in the first place. He made his way up the staircase and literally checked every door he's passed by. There were 4 cream-colored doors - he hypothesized as guest rooms. He also went past a yellow door, a green door, and a purple door… The only one he hasn't checked yet was the blue door on the farthest side of the house.

He found the door slightly ajar and as he was nearing it, his ears started hearing a girls voice…

* * *

_"You make me so excited and I don't wanna fight it_

_I start to blush, you are my sugar rush_

_Ain't nothing better, baby, is it for real or maybe?_

_I start to blush, you are my sugar rush"_

Sakura was singing with her wireless headphones on as she, clad only in a towel while sitting on the edge of her bed, applied lotion to her long limbs. "All done!" She told herself as she headed for her whole-body mirror. She put both her hands on her waist as she stared grimly at her reflection. "What to wear today?" Suddenly, her slightly ajar door was pushed open. "Welcome home, Hinata-cha-!" She stopped mid-sentence as she looked straight at dark onyx orbs instead of silver.

… 5 seconds later…

… 1 minute later…

… 5 minutes later…

STARE… blink. STARE… blink. STARE… blink.

Sakura crossed her hands on her chest and gave Sasuke a glare. "What are you doing here?"

"…" Sasuke couldn't process what he just heard or form any appropriate thoughts because he couldn't stop staring at Sakura's body. 'Sakura… towel… clinging… sexy… hair… long…sticking…wavy…gorgeous…lips…wet…kissable…legs…long…creamy…hypnotizing...'

Sakura, though she new Sasuke was staring at her body, wasn't unfazed at all. She was amused more than anything. Sasuke was looking really spaced out and his lips were slightly parted. "UCHIHA,"

With that, Sasuke's eyes went to her face and his mouth snapped shut. "Glad you're over your ogling session." Sakura said in amusement. "What brings you here?"

It took a while before Sasuke could get his stoic expression to cover his emotions again. "I thought I told you to have you're practice for modeling every monday to friday. You missed two of those important sessions already." He said.

"Hm." Sakura uttered… "I don't remember ever agreeing."

Sasuke was trying his best not to let his face scrunch up. Sakura was in a very dangerous situation. Didn't she know that? He could jump her anytime and was trying his hardest not to. But she's making it so damn difficult for him. "Be ready in 5 minutes." He then left the room, immediately closing the door behind him to avoid any kind of discussion.

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind him, Sasuke slumped against it and sat on the ground. He ran a hand through his hair (from his neck going up… not up going down because… i figured he didn't want his chicken ass-styled hair to get deformed. hehehehe) and released another sigh. 'What the hell was that? I must've looked like a total moron a while ago! I couldn't take my eyes of her body… She was soooooo…. ugh!' Sasuke stood up from his current position and went down the first floor. He sat at a very comfy couch and brought his head to his palms. 'Fuck this!'

He didn't know how long he was in that kind of position. But after what seemed like an eternity, he heard her voice and turned up. What he saw made him ogle all over again.

Sakura rolled her eyes after Sasuke had shut the door. '5 minutes? Honestly?' She asked herself incredulously. 'What kind of a woman am I if i seriously get finished dressing up in just 5 minutes?'

She marched towards her big closet and dug in for God-knows-what. She never really plans any of her outfits. She just digs and match. After quite a while, she came across her hot-pink tutu and pulled it out. 'Hey, I haven't used you for a while now.' She thought as she tossed it on the bed. Then, she fished her closet for her black top that has a sequin-designed ribbon in front.

She took off her towel and put on a black strapless bra and her matching black panty. She wore her black top first before tucking it in her tutu. She put on a different black leather jacket and her black flats. She blow dried her hair, not caring if it was in messy waves - she liked it that way, anyway. She put on black eyeliner, little blush-on, and pink lip gloss. She went towards her drawer and grabbed her black, pink and silver bangles and a black necklace. She gave herself a once-over in her whole body mirror and when she was satisfied with her work, she grabbed her bag and went out of her room.

She headed down stairs and saw Sasuke in their couch. "Hey,"

Sasuke looked at her and the familiar spaced out expression he wore just a while ago, graced his face again. 'Can't he stop with all the ogling?'

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at her all over again. 'She's… wow.'

"Are you just gonna stare at me all day?" Sakura asked.

"…" Sasuke stopped himself from staring at her and stared at the table in front of him instead. When he finally calmed his hormones down, he looked her in the eye and said, "Let's go."

* * *

"No, NO, NO!" The instructor said as Sakura walked on the ramp for the nth time. They gave her black 5-inched heels to change into. "Why don't you just stop and listen to me? Are you even TRYING!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. She was very bored and the instructor was fun to annoy. "Sorry. I wasn't paying any attention." She said for the umpteenth time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" The instructor released a frustrated shout and walked out. "I need a 5 minute break!"

Sakura was trying to hold in her laughter. 'That was good.'

* * *

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji were inside the conference room together with their secretaries when the instructor came bursting in. "I can't take it anymore! It has only been 30 minutes and she's already got me this infuriated!"

Shikamaru and Ino sighed. Sasuke just closed his eyes. Then the door was violently jerked open again. Poor door. "Miss me?" Naruto asked, both his hands extended as if expecting a hug.

"Dobe," Sasuke acknowledged.

"Teme!"

"Naruto-san," the instructor, let's name her Kin, bowed.

"Ah, Kin-chan! You look… " he was going to say nice but that was far from what Kin looked that moment. "frustrated."

Kin remembered her earlier problem then started sulking again.

"Okay, we'll watch you train her and make sure she listens to you." Sasuke said.

"Really?" Kin asked. 'Hehehe… Now, you'll do anything I say. I'll embarrass you in front of everyone because you don't deserve to be the main model.' She thought evilly towards Sakura.

Everyone stood up from their places and headed towards the practice hall.

When they got there, Kin went back stage to get Sakura to walk to the ramp again. Then she went to where Sasuke and the others were in front of the stage, waiting for Sakura to come out. When she did, to everyone's horror, she was talking to someone on her phone and was walking sluggishly like she was strolling on the park. "Okay, laters!" When she ended the call, she turned towards Ino. "Hey that was Hina, she's back from -"

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked at the guy who said her name.

Blonde. Blue eyes. Tanned skin. Whiskers…

"Naruto?" She asked, a big grin spreading across her face.

"Sakura?" Sasuke repeated. He looked at Naruto and at Sasa but was ignored.

"Hey, you look so sexy!" Naruto said, walking towards Sakura.

"You're looking good yourself!" Sakura said flirting back.

"What can I say? You know how the ladies love hot men," When Naruto finally reached Sakura, he pulled her in a big bear hug and she hugged back. "I haven't seen you in two years and I already forgot how stunning you can be! I've missed you! " He pulled out of their hug to look at her face. "Wanna grab lunch?"

Typical Naruto. Forgetting everything just because of something.

"Oi." Sasuke said, cutting their moment. He had gotten uncomfortable since the two started talking together.

"You know each other?" Ino asked.

"You can't do that. She's not allowed to go out unless she satisfies me with her performance!" KIn butted.

Sakura and Naruto stared at them then at each other. Sakura turned to Kin. "So… you're saying if i do this perfectly, I can go?"

"Perfectly?" Kin snorted. "Please. As if! With the way you walk right now? I wouldn't count on it."

Sakura rolled her eyses. Naruto squeezed her hand, making her look at him. "Just give them what they want, then we can go."

"Fine," Sakura pouted then proceeded to the backstage.

Naruto went back to the others.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked.

"Remember the ex I was talking to you about?" Naruto grinned

Sasuke thought for a while and mentally gasped. "The one who pushed you off the bungee cliff?"

"Uhuh"

"The one who made you go sky diving with her?"

"Y-yeah."

"The one you accompanied in scuba diving?"

"Whoah. I'm surprised you were actually listening all those times I was telling you about her." Naruto said. "I'm impressed!"

Sasuke digested the new information with difficulty. When he finally did, there was something surfacing at the very bottom of his heart. Jealousy.

"Ohmigosh, that was YOU?" Ino asked him.

But before Naruto could even answer, they heard Kin gasp and looked at what it was that got her so surprised.

Sakura walked down the ramp, one arm on her waist and the other was moving as she walked. Her hips swayed from side to side as she continued with her graceful stride. WHen she reached the edge of the stage, she moved her hips to one side and stuck out one of her long legs to the opposite side. She pivoted and moved her hip to the other side then turned around again. She did three different poses then walked in a circle before finally heading backstage.

'Oh my God. That is so sexy!' Sasuke couldn't help but think, watching Sakura's butt move from side to side as she walked away.

* * *

**ai-chan: so there... i hope you guys enjoyed that. it took 5 freakin hours for me to get this done. hahahaha! so what can you say about it? please review!**

**May 31, 2010**

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. . REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**


	3. Detour

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**

**Hope you enjoy this... Though there's not much going on in this chapter... Sorry about that.**

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**

**

* * *

**

**DETOUR**

"What's wrong with Sasuke-sama?" The receptionist asked the guard once she saw Sasuke walking in with an annoyed expression. "Wonder who or what got him so pissed?"

Sasuke wasn't pissed. No, he wasn't.

He was infuriated because Naruto wouldn't tell him anything more about Sasa/Sakura. He was infuriated with Sasa/Sakura for being so mysterious. He was SOMEHOW infuriated because… **(can you guess?)** Sasa/Sakura is Naruto's ex.

So to say that Uchiha Sasuke is pissed would be the biggest understatement of the year.

He proceeded to Neji and Shikamaru's joint office, sat in one of the empty chairs, closed his eyes, counted to one hundred, opened his eyes, blinked, closed his eyes again and **(finally, LOL)** released a long heavy sigh to which, Neji just raised a perfect coffee-brown-colored brow.

Sasuke looked around their office, realizing that Shikamaru was still nowhere to be found and so with Ino. He sighed again**. (Sasuke seems to have a fetish for sighing in my fanfic, don'tcha think? ^^)**_ 'I need answers, dammit! I need to know what Sasa/Sakura's hiding. I need to know what Naruto's not telling me. I need to know everything!'_ He ran his hand through his hair and lightly shook his head.

Neji, who was watching everything before him, rolled his eyes and leaned back on his chair while crossing his legs. "Something wrong, Uchiha?" He asked though he already knew the answer since he was there when Sasuke tried to interrogate Naruto but got nothing from the said blond. _'Just what is it that he wants to know, exactly? For all we know, she'd just vanish and never show herself to us ever again after the fashion show. Why does he want to know more about her, anyway?'_

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

Then suddenly, an idea from out-of-nowhere, popped in Neji's mind. He smirked. "Don't tell me… you like her?"

The glare he received from Sasuke only turned his smirk into a full grin. He chuckled softly. "So you do?"

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead, he turned his head to the opposite direction, where Shikamaru's empty desk was. "No. I just find her… interesting…" He finally answered after a long pause. Almost immediately after that last sentence was said, Sasuke remembered how Neji knew - and was kind of close with - a well known detective.

"You could help me." Sasuke commented.

A look of confusion was what met him. "You know of a good detective, don't you?" He inquired.

Neji thought for a moment before eventually realizing where Sasuke was going at. "You're really that serious to know more about her?"

"Hey, if Naruto won't tell me anything, then that must mean that girl's something big." **(Oh, you have no idea how right you are, Sasuke. XD)**

"If she is some_ONE_ big, then why don't we know anything about her?" Neji questioned. **(Hihihi… I bet you guys also want to find out why nobody knows about her rather than her friends and Naruto. *winkwink*)**

Sasuke thought about it for a moment. It was true. Neji had a point. If she was someone from a family of high social status, why doesn't anyone know about her? Still, he couldn't shake the fact that she was hiding something big. Besides, from what he'd seen, her and Ino's house is far from those of normal-classed families. Heck, even Ino seemed to be hiding something.

"I don't know… And that's exactly why I need to find out more about her." Sasuke answered.

Neji sighed and nodded his head. "Fine, fine." He took out his phone from his pocket and dialed a few numbers before putting his phone near his ear.

"Hello, Detective Ionus H.'s office." A feminine voice came from the other line.

"Hello, this is Hyuuga Neji. May I speak with Ionus?" Neji asked.

"Um, do you have an appointment, sir?"

"No. I am a friend more than a customer. Go tell him I need to speak with him." He wasn't entirely lying. He is close friends with Ionus. Also, he isn't the one needing Ionus' services, he was just helping out. **(XD cunning Neji)**

"O-okay, sir. Please wait a moment."

After a few minutes, another voice was heard on the other line. "Ah, Neji!"

Neji recognized the voice as Ionus'. He smirked. "Ionus." He acknowledged then continued. "It's been such a long time."

"Sure has been! Do you need me to do something for you?"

"Yes and No." Neji answered truthfully. "I need you to come here but it's not me who is going to need your services."

"Ah, then who?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hmm… I'd bet his as cocky as all the other Uchihas. I might not have fun working under him but since it is you who requested me, I shall go. When do you need me to come?"

"Hold up," Neji covered his phone with one hand then turned to Sasuke, "When do you want him?" he asked.

"Now." Sasuke replied easily.

Neji rolled his eyes. _'Typical Uchiha. Always so impatient.'_ He turned back to is phone. "Are you free now? Sasuke says he wants you here, immediately."

"How cheeky," Ionus muttered from the other line. "I'll be right over."

With that, Neji placed his phone down and looked at Sasuke. "He says he'll be right over."

"Hn,"

* * *

After a while, Shikamaru arrived looking lazy as ever. He nodded towards Sasuke and Neji before slumping on his seat. From what it looks like, it seems something interesting happened. "What's with you two?"

"Uchiha made me call for Ionus. He wanted to have him investigate the pink-haired girl." Neji responded while clearing the stack of papers piled at his desk.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru retorted. **(hahaha! LOL!)**

After another **(longer, this time)** while, Ino arrived all cheery and stuff. Sasuke stood to leave but was stopped by Neji on his way out. "Should I send _him_ to your office?"

"Hn," Sasuke said then remembered… "Naruto" he uttered.

"I'll handle him." Neji declared.

* * *

After about an hour, Neji entered Sasuke's office with a redhead trailing after him. The redhead was a few inches shorter than Neji. He looked younger than them, probably 20 or something.

When the redhead saw Sasuke, he bowed down as a sign of respect.

"Ionus, this is Uchiha Sasuke." Neji said. He paused and looked at Ionus who, he guessed, was scrutinizing Sasuke with his dexterous eyes. Then, he turned to Sasuke who was also doing the same with Ionus.

"And this, Sasuke, is Ionus. _HARUNO IONUS._"

**(A/N: LOL! This is where I'm supposed to end this chapter but since school's starting in a week, I doubt I could update as fast. So… I decided to make this chapter a LITTLE longer for all of you since my day is great and I'm QUITE happy with the world right now. Hahahaha! And I know you'd get pissed with a cliffhanger like this…. Hahaha! Well, on with the story! XD ^^)**

"I believe, it is you who requested for me?" Ionus asked.

"Yes." Sasuke answered nonchalantly.

"What is it that you need me for?"

"That, well… First, take a seat." He said and both Neji and Ionus sat down. **(I wonder why Neji's still around. LOL. Hahaha)**

When the two were settled down on their seats, Sasuke started to speak. "So… I want you to find out about a certain girl. We know her by either Sasa or Sakura. We don't know her last name though. I need you to find out everything you can about her. Her last name, family status, background, everything." He emphasized the word 'everything' by narrowing his eyes at Ionus.

"So… Can you describe her?" Ionus asked. He was kind of excited. Sure, he's had to investigate about a few people before. But never in his lifetime was he given a case that only revealed a _POSSIBLE_ first name for a subject. That makes it harder to find out more about her. And to Ionus, harder is better. Also, he was quite curious about why would an Uchiha care so much to know more just about A GIRL.

"Hn, she has pink hair, green eyes…" Sasuke stated.

Ionus frowned at the description. There was something itching at the back of his mind. Whatever it was though, he couldn't point. "Do you have a picture of her?"

It was Sasuke's turn to frown. "No,"

"But we know someone who might." Neji said before standing.

Suddenly, Sasuke remembered Ino._' Yeah, that's right. Her. She might have some kind of picture of Sasa/Sakura'_ "Okay, Neji. Go." Sasuke uttered and Neji nodded then left.

* * *

A few minutes later, Neji came back with a smirk plastered on his face. "How did you get her to give you a picture without rising any suspicions?" Sasuke asked, looking at Neji's expression, it was clear that he got what he left for. With flying colors, I must say.

"Told her, the make up artist needed a picture to see what kind of make up she could put on her during the fashion show." Neji said.

"Wait," Ionus butted. "You mean this girl you're asking me to investigate is a model for your upcoming fashion show? You hired someone you know nothing about for YOUR fashion show!"

"Yes. Given the circumstances, we didn't have much choice." Neji replied.

"Oh," Ionus muttered. "Oh, well…"

Neji handed the picture over to Sasuke, **(Why didn't he just hand it straight to Ionus? LOL)** figuring how he might want to look at it first before letting Ionus see it. **(Hahaha! OH. That explains it. XD)** When Sasuke took the picture from Neji's hand, Neji released an EVIL smile.** (Why? You'll find out soon enough. ^^ LOL)**

Sasuke looked at the picture briefly before putting his hand on his nose, checking for any signs of nosebleed. His nose wasn't bleeding. But he was blushing like mad. **(Can you believe that?LOL^^)** For there, in that picture, was Sasa/Sakura, in a white two piece which was clinging to her body like second skin. There was water dripping all over her body. She was standing in the middle of the pool where the water only reached a little below her butt. Her hair was held in a high ponytail and was sticking to her body. She was looking elsewhere with her big emerald eyes and her face was slightly flushed. _'From all the swimming,_' Sasuke guessed.

Neji smirked, yet again, as he saw Sasuke's expression.

Sasuke turned his head away from the picture and handed it to Ionus. Ionus grabbed the picture from Sasuke's hand and scanned it.

Sasuke looked at Ionus intently, anticipating the latter's expression. Sasuke was kind of expecting Ionus to turn red or something but the reaction he was given was far far different. Ionus' eyes widened, something that was expected. But what he didn't expect was for all the color in Ionus' face to be drained. Leaving him pale as a ghost.

"Angel?" Ionus muttered.

* * *

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**

**ai-chan: and this is finally, the end of this chapter! Yoohoohoo! I know... Nothing good happened. Sorry about that. But!In the next chapter, Sakura's past shall be revealed. Why nobody knows about her despite her mother being a world-class model and her father being a very wealthy man with lots of connections? Why Ionus called her 'Angel?' Why is she so desperately trying to hide her real identity? All that, in the next chapter. The next chapter shall be called, Side Mirror.**

**Why Ionus called her 'Angel'?**

**For all you know, she could've looked like an angel in that picture. LOL. But he's a Haruno. Of course, that's not it! XD**

**Wait for the next chapter guys! ^^ Please don't forget to review...**

**WHEN WILL SASUKE AND SAKURA START BECOMING CLOSER?**

**Maybe in the 6th Chapter... We shall see how it goes... LOL!**

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. **

**June 9, 2010!**


	4. Side Mirror

**SIDE MIRROR**

**aisukikoi**

**

* * *

**

"I-I'm pregnant, Kei." Nadeshiko told her boyfriend in something achingly close to a sob. She didn't want to be pregnant. What about school? Her friends? Her career? Being a model was already hard without controversies. What if the media finds out? What if her image gets ruined? She was only 14, for crying out loud! As she thought of all this, she couldn't help but ask herself the bigger question; What if the media knew she was carrying a 'Haruno?' - not just any Haruno but, Kei Haruno's child.

Kei Haruno was a well known man. He isn't a model, per se. It's just that, the Harunos are all well-known in general. They were known as a clan that can rival the Uchihas - both in money and popularity.

The Haruno clan is currently being led by Michael Haruno, eldest among five siblings, therefore holds the name; Alpha. The Haruno clan, like the Uchihas, owns lots and lots of different kinds of companies. The five siblings - Michael, Gabriel, Ariel, Ithuriel, Daniel - are the ones managing the different companies with Michael also standing as the CEO. It was common custom that the title; Alpha, would be given to the current leader's first born child so that there won't be any fights against relatives for power and authority.

Kei, (fortunately or unfortunately? You decide,) is Michael's only son. It was widely known among all Harunos and other people, that he is to be the next Alpha.

"W-what?" Kei asked with a shaky voice. "N-no. Tha-tha-that can't…be. i mean, wha- how in the world -?"

(A/N: What the fuck! What the hell was he asking? Did he really want her to tell him how HE got HER pregnant? Like; "well, first you kissed me passionately and then you're hands were all over me… you started taking off our clothes and then we, like, did it?" Hahahahaha! Sorry… I'm crazy right now 'cause I, like, ate chocolate… so now, I'm hyper! ! Sorry. Back to the story…Hey, that rhymes! XD)

"Who else knows?"

Nadeshiko tried her hardest to swallow her sobs as she said, "No one… but what i-if-f the pres-ss finds out?"

Kei sighed but remained calm. He knew if he started freaking out, he and Nadeshiko won't get anywhere. So instead, he racked his brain for an idea. 'How I could be so reckless? Man, was I gonna be in so much trouble with dad!' He thought. THough he's parents approved of Nadeshiko, he was sure they're gonna go ballistic once they find out she was preggie.

Kei was so deep in thought, he didn't realize Nadeshiko was calling out to him.

"Kei. Kei… KEI!" Nadeshiko was waving her right hand in front of his face. "What are you thinking?" She asked when she finally got his attention.

"Ways to get out of this mess."

Nadeshiko stared at him for a moment. "Are you, by any chance…"

Kei stared at her, wondering why she's hesitating to voice out her opinion. "By any chance; what, Nadeshiko?"

"I, uh… Do you think… we can have this baby aborted?"

There was a whole 10-second of silence before Kei stood up from his seat and slammed his hand on the table, shocking Nadeshiko who was on the other side. "How can you think that? That's our baby! Why would you even think about THINKING ABOUT THAT? Don't you value our relationship! What about all those things we did, huh? Are all those worthless to you? Is it so meaningless that you're willing to throw it away just like that? Am I nothing to you?" He was shouting at first but his voice descended as he got to the last part. By then, he had reclaimed his seat and buried his face on his palms while his elbows rested on his knees. He wasn't looking at Nadeshiko but she knew he was bummed. His next question came in a hurt whisper. "How could you ever even consider killing our baby?"

That's when it hit her. He was right. THis was their baby; the fruit of their love. (Cheeeeeeeeeezzzyyyyyyy! LOL! XD) Why did she think of that? Even she, didn't know.

"A-alright." Nadeshiko said.

Kei immediately snapped his head towards her upon hearing this. "We'll have our baby." She continued.

"Really?"

"Really but, what would we do? If my or your parents and the media found out -"

"I'll handle everything." Kei cut her off, reassuring her with one of his brightest smiles. And she knew everything was gonna be all right.

* * *

"We'll call a conference and then you'll tell the press that you'll just be in a short leave from your career. Tell 'em you're going on a vacation for a year in Hawaii or wherever." Kei told her.

"Yeah but, how are we gonna pull it off?" She questioned. "I mean, you don't expect me to stay inside the house 24/7 for all those time, do you? 'Cause all hell knows that won't happen."

"No. We're really going out of the country, silly!" He said then planted a kiss on her forehead. "My parents took care of everything. They even talked to your parents about this."

"You… YOu told them?" Nadeshiko could feel her eyes almost popping from their sockets. She stared dumbly at her boyfriend, who just chuckled at her antics. "What did they say?"

Kei shrugged and wrapped his hands around her waist. He didn't look at Nadeshiko as he said, "Well, at first, dad was throwing a fit about how irresponsible I was. He didn't talk to me for 2 straight days after that. Mom was funny. She was all over the place, telling me about how she wanted a mini-you instead of a mini-me." He pouted at the last part, making Nadeshiko giggle.

'Aaaawe… So cute!' She thought. "So… How did you get your dad to accept this?"

"I didn't. Mom did." He said simply. "What do you think of 'Keiichi?'"

"For what?" Nadeshiko asked, confused with the random question.

"Our baby's name, of course!"

Nadeshiko stared incredulously at him. After a few seconds of well, staring, duh! She finally asked, "What makes you think it's a boy?"

"Call it… Kei's intuition." He said, winking at her.

"Hmmm…" Nadeshiko said, thinking. "I like Sakura… or maybe, Angel! What about Sakura Angelica?"

And they started arguing for names.

* * *

"No," Ionus told them after inspecting the picture. He put it down on Sasuke's desk and stared at them before bowing. "I am sorry. I can not lend you my services regarding this matter. You can assign me any other case as a compensation."

Sasuke, (what do you expect?) of course, blew up. "What? Why! What difference does this case have with others? Do you know something about this? About her!"

Ionus pretended to fix his coat so he wouldn't have to meet Sasuke's eyes as he answered, "I just don't feel like this case is gonna interest me. For all I know, she could be just a commoner with a petty background. If that's the case, this would just be a complete waste of my golden time and your precious money."

"What if she isn't just a commoner? What if she's more than that? I've been to her house," Sasuke swore Ionus' eyebrow rose at that but wasn't really sure. "it's nothing like that of a commoners."

"That is none of my concern. Tell me Uchiha, what is it exactly that got you so interested with this girl? If I hadn't known better, I'd say you like her." Ionus stood up from his seat and face them one last time. "I'm sorry, I cannot help you here." With that, he turned around and too his leave.

After the door closed behind him, Neji sighed and Sasuke turned to him. "I have a feeling he knows something." He didn't seem bothered at all by Ionus' I'd-say-you-like-her comment. Or if he was, he didn't show it.

* * *

"Sakura Angelica Haruno. Sakura Angelica Haruno…" Nadeshiko kept chanting to her baby as Kei held her in his arms beside his girlfriend.

Kei's intuition, as he liked to call it, failed - miserably - as they were graced with a pink-haired, green-eyed baby girl.

"Oh my! My first grand child! Oh, and would you look at that; she looks nothing like any of you! Hahaha!" Kei's mom greeted them as they arrived at the Haruno Mansion. "What are you guys planning to do now? You still have to got to school and blahblahblah…"

Kei and Nadeshiko just stared at Suuxhi (Kei's mom-Can't think of a freaking name! Sorry.) then at each other. Truth be told, they planned everything for Nadeshiko's pregnancy but nothing for after the baby is born.

* * *

"Angel?" Ionus asked through the phone.

"Ionus, what is it?" Sakura asked in a sing-song voice.

There was a few seconds of silence before Ionus started talking about his work. "You know, I was called for a very interesting case a while ago. It's really sad that I had to turn it down."

'Like I care.' Sakura thought. She also thought how it was weird for Ionus to just call out-of-the-blue. Sure, they used to be close and all… but they fell apart the time Sakura moved out. "So… Why did you turn it down? The pay not good enough for you?" She asked half-jokingly.

"No, it's actually quite good."

"…" Sakura was getting tired of trying to figure her cousin out. He always spoke in riddles and it annoyed the hell out of her. She sighed. "Cut the crap and tell me why the hell did you call me already, Ionus. I'm getting gray hairs just by trying to figure you out. You're so complex!"

Sakura thought Ionus had some witty comeback coming but instead, he just laughed - which threw Sakura over the edge. "What the freaking hell are you laughing about?"

"Angel, y-you're so fun-ny when you're frustrated…"

"You're wasting my time, Ion. Tell me what it is that I should know so that we can both get back with our lives already." Sakura stated impatienty.

"Are you that excited to model for the Uchiha?"

Silence.

"And nice picture, by the way. You were extremely hot in that white bikini. Why, the Uchiha even started blushing when he -"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Angel?"

Dead line.

* * *

Nadeshiko groaned. 'Oh my God! If I knew this'll be the consequence of leaving, I should've never -!'

"Nadeshiko-chan," Her manager called out to her as she recited Nadeshiko's schedule for the next few months. "Pictorial for a magazine, press conference, guest speaking, pictorial for a billboard, endorsing a product, charity work, trip to UK, meetings with an entertainment company, blahblahblah…" Her manager went on and on, not stopping for a loooooooooong long time.

* * *

Sasa/Sakura barged in Sasuke's office, making him slightly flinch on his seat. "You hired a detective to spy on me." It wasn't a question. It was more of an accusation. "You freaking hired a detective to fucken spy on me?"

"I did not!" Sasuke said in offense. He was taken aback at her knowledge about the situation.

"Yes, you did. Ino told me you did!"

'How does she know? Better yet, how does Yamanaka know about that?' "No, I didn't. I'll tell you the truth, I would have but due to certain circumstances,"

"Does these circumstances have something to do with him refusing you?" Sakura cut him off. 'Looks like he's egoistic self couldn't bear to say the fact that he was refused.' She was, to say the least, annoyed to no hell.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked, frustrated now. "I'm sure even Yamanaka wouldn't know he rejected!"

Sakura raised a brow at this.

Sasuke gained his posture back after faking a cough and fixing his coat. "So technically, I did not hire a detective to spy on you."

Sakura just stared at him and contemplated for a second. He was right. She couldn't say anything to that. When she finally gave up trying to think of what to say, she crossed her arms, turned her head slightly to the right - not looking in Sasuke's eyes - and pouted,

Sasuke's mouth fell agape. 'She's so cute! … … … Wait. What? Did I just say cute? … … … No. t'was definitely just my imagination.'

"Still…" Sakura said in a child-like voice while maintaining the same position.

* * *

"Papa, can we play?" A 5-year-old Sakura asked her 22-year old father.

"No baby. Papa's busy. Go to Sala-chan, ok?" Kei just graduated from college. And like how the tradition goes, he was now under the training of his father to be the next CEO of all Haruno companies.

Sala (Sakura's baby-sitter since she was an infant) appeared and carried Sakura away from her father. "You'll just have to bear playing with me for the moment, Sakura-sama. Your father will start to be very busy nowadays."

Sakura burried her head into Sala's neck and let her silent tears fall. Her mom was never around. Her dad only spent minutes with her. Even when she was sick, they didn't take care of her. They never take her out to amusement parks or anywhere to just spend family time together. She was always left with Sala. And now, even the few minutes she could spend with her dad are being taken away.

* * *

"Why is mama never around? She's never attended one of my birthday parties since i was 3." Sakura, who was celebrating her 8th birthday, asked her grandma.

"She's always busy, child. You know, mama has work. And so does papa." Her grandma explained.

Sakura just kept silent. It was her birthday but she wasn't in any mood to celebrate.

* * *

A 12-year-old Sakura came running down the stairs dressed in only an oversized shirt and panties. She stared at the number of people who were in their large living room, each and everyone looking her way.

"Who's this?" A brunette asked Kei.

Kei was looking at Sakura as if saying don't do anything wreckless before smiling at the brunette and answering, "She's our gardener's daughter."

'What?' Sakura screamed in her head. She didn't know what was happening. WHy her dad was denying her. And it hurt. It hurt to the point she was already shaking, keeping herself from crying.

"Yeah?" A blond girl asked, chuckling. "For a second there, I thought she was your daughter."

The crowd of people laughed and so did Kei. He secretly sent Sakura a look meaning for her to leave which she obliged.

She went back upstairs to her room and cried.

* * *

It was Sakura's first day in middle school. It was also her first time attending a real school since her parents had her home-schooled when she was in elementary. As she was entering their building, she accidentally bumped into a brunette and fell flat on her butt.

"Oow…" She heard someone cry. She stared at the girl she bumped into and was about to apologize when the girl's friends came over and started shouting at her. "Look at what you did! Now she's gonna be sore in both the forehead and the rear!" One said.

"Ohmigosh! Did you see that forehead? Its humungous! No wonder Kali-chan's forehead is so red!" another one said.

"You bitch, say sorry to Kali-chan!"

"Beat her!"

Sakura couldn't do anything against the four of them. They kicked,punched, slapped, tugged her hair and scratched her until she was sore all over.

"Serves her right." One said, while dusting herself. "Ewe, I broke a nail!"

Gasps. "Beat her, again."

Sakura didn't know how long it lasted because she fainted some time between the beatings.

"Angel? Angel-chan?" Sakura heard as she awoke little by little.

"Nh?"

"Angel!" A 10 yr. old Ionus cried as he saw his cousin painfully open an eye.

"Where is mama? Papa?" She asked them in a throaty voice before coughing.

Ionus and Sala exchanged looks. "Sakura-sama," Sala said slowly, "Um… your father and mother are… busy as of the moment. And you know, they can't really be seen with you in public. That would create issues about them. But don't worry. Your father has given me money for your expenses during your stay here."

Sakura didn't answer. Instead, she just kept staring at her hands which were clasped together. 'As if I care wether or not he gives money. The only thing I want from either of them is the only thing they'll never be able to give me. Time.'

The day after tomorrow, Sakura was released from the hospital and went back to attending school.

She kept her gaze forward to make sure she won't bump into someone again. That's when she saw three other girls walking towards her. One was blond with blue eyes. The other had blue hair and gray eyes while the last one had brown hair and eyes.

"Are you okay?" The blond said with worry.

"Of course she's not okay, you idiot! She was confined in the hospital! That means the damage was serious!" The brunette said.

"A-ano, it's not really that serious… She's out now i-isn't s-she?" The blue-haired girl butted.

Sakura had been scared stiff at first but realized that these three were no enemies later. "How do you guys know what happened to me?" Sakura interjected.

The three quit their babbling and stared at her for a moment before talking again.

The blond said, "hi! The name's Ino. This is Tenten and Hinata!" She pointed to the brunette first before the blue-haired girl. "We were the ones who brought you to the hospital the other day. We want to be friends!"

sakura was grateful. She thought it would be hard to gain friends. She honestly didn't think they'd be the ones to come to her.

The bullying continued but was never as worse as the first time. Sakura didn't mind it so much anymore because she had friends who she knew had her back. It was okay for her to be bullied as long as the ones she cared about were safe. She wasn't the violent type… 'wasn't' being the clue. It all changed that one day the girls decided to pick on her friends too.

Ino had a broken nose, Tenten had bruised lips and HInata, being the gentle person that she is, didn't fight back and therefor earned two black eyes. Sakura had bruises on her arm and legs and her cheeks were swollen. But what they all have (combined) is nothing compared to any of the other girl's bruises. Sakura was so mad, she made sure to break a bone or two for each of them. No one dares to hurt her friends. No one.

She was called the next day to the principal's office together with her guardian. Her principal talked to Sala about what happened and the consequences of her behavior and the cases the girl's parents were ready to file against her. Sala kept apologizing but the principal's decision was final. Sakura was to be expelled.

Sakura, of course, was fuming. WHo wouldn't be? WHat she did was self-defense. When she was the one who was hospitalized, did the principal expel - better yet, even just suspend the girls? No. They got no punishment. Now, she had only defended herself and her friends and she gets expelled?

"You know what?" She couldn't help but cut in, "FIne, expel me. I don't want to spend my entire middle school in this f*cking crappy school filled with f*cken bullshit! And you know what, you f*cking scalawag, you're the most fucken pea-brained person I have ever met! This; all of this, is a load of sheer bull!"

The principal was speechless and Sala was totally taken aback. Never in her entire life had she heard Sakura curse or utter offensive words towards anyone. "I…I-I" The principal stuttered. "P-pardon me-mmee?"

"Fuck you, bitch!" WIth that, Sakura left with Sala trailing closely behind her, intimidated.

"Sakura! What happened in there?" Ino and the others came rushing towards her as she exited the principal's office.

Sakura was still angry. But she was never the type of person to vent out her anger on her friends so her voice was calm when she answered, "I'm getting expelled." before walking passed them without even stopping to see their reactions.

* * *

"What the hell, Sakura? You got expelled?" Her father scolded as if there was no tomorrow.

Sakura just kept quiet. Right now, her father seemed less important than he was before. Now that she had friends who cared for her and gave her the time she needed. The things her father were saying entered in one ear and went out on the other.

"-are you even listening to me? Sakura Angelica Haruno!" Her father yelled to get her attention.

"Why do you even bother?" she asked, irritated.

"Excuse me?" Kei raised one brow.

"Since you started handling those business thingys, you stopped being a father to me! You would shoo me, deny me and maybe even forget me when you're at work. YOu never acted like a father to me before, why would you bother to act like one now? Because I screwed up? Is that why? You only notice my mistakes. Should I sign up for a frat or become a delinquent or something just to get you to notice me? You know what, why don't you just disown me? "The gardener's daughter," huh? Who's my mom? The maid?"

This was the first time Kei heard his daughter speak like this. She was usually obedient. The kind of girl who obeyed orders without any objections. He didn't know this was how Sakura felt. He didn't wish for her to feel neglected. He had always thought he was being a good father who always worked hard for his family.

"I wish you weren't my dad. I wish I wasn't a Haruno." Tears had begun to fall from Sakura's eyes. " All I ever wanted was your and mama's recognition. But you know, I don't care anymore. I'm sick and tired of always being neglected. You know what you and the others always make me feel when I'm in this house? Trash. Filthy, disposable trash. Like, I'm no one." She quickly turned her back from her father and marched straight to her room.

"Sakura," her father murmured softly once she was away. Is that what he really made her feel? Was he such a bad father that Sakura would go as far as wishing she wasn't a Haruno? Was that how she felt from the very start? As Sakura's words began to sink in, he started feeling something heavy swelling in his chest. He ran a hand through his hair and contemplated about the things Sakura had told him. 'I have to speak with Nadeshiko, quickly.'

"Sakura?" Ino, Hinata and Tenten were in a conference with Sakura on the phone.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked, quietly.

"How are you?" Tenten questioned.

"… as good as you can get when your father notices you exist for the first time in ages only, to scream bloody murder - in your face, might I add."

"…"

"…"

"I-I'm ssor-rry…" HInata sniffed from the other line.

"Don't be. It's not your fault or any of us for that matter. Its them who's got a problem, not me."

"So… what are you gonna do now?" Ino inquired.

"I don't -" Their conversation was interfered when someone knocked on Sakura's door. "Hold up, guys. I'll just call you later."

Sakura put her phone down and opened the door unwillingly. There, stood her mother and father. "Can we talk?" Her mother asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "What do you think we're doing right now? Bonding?"

"Angel, look, we're sorry for acting that way in the past. We never knew that was how you felt. YOu should've told us earlier. We would've understood." Kei told her.

"No you wouldn't. You wouldn't even be talking to me right now if I hadn't been expelled. You never knew how I felt because you were never there. You never tried to understand me. All you care about is yourselves! Your career, image and your reputation! YOu two are the most selfish parents! You live your day to day life and hang out with your friends as if you have no other responsibilities other than socializing and working!"

Kei sighed.

Nadeshiko held Sakura's hands in an attempt to explain things to her. "THat's why we're here, sweetie. To fix things. Your dad and I have decided to publicly declare you our daughter."

The idea didn't seem as thrilling as it used to be for Sakura. "No."

Both Kei and Nadeshiko were shocked. "Wasn't this what you wanted?" KEi asked.

"correct. that WAS what I wantED. Meaning, that was in the past."

"What are you saying?" Nadeshiko asked, confused.

"I'm saying, my oh, so caring and loving mother, that I don't want anything to do with you guys. So why don't you just go on and do what you always do and leave me the hell alone so I can have the peace and alone time I want?"

"No, Sakura. We're not leaving till we solve this problem." Kei said.

Sakura, again, rolled her eyes and sighed. "I've always wanted you guys to acknowledge me… It was during _that_ time though. And you didn't . Now… just because YOU decide that you want to publicly declare me as you're daughter doesn't mean that I'd jump for joy and celebrate. I won't cooperate. I'll make you feel everything I've felt before."

"Sakura…" Kei whispered in a very sad tone. "How about this then… We won't force you to do things. Let's just… Can't we just all come up with an agreement? SOmething that might benefit all of us?"

Sakura though of that for a moment. She knew her parents won't leave her alone 'till they get what they want. 'Selfish as ever,' she thought before nodding.

* * *

"So… what's gonna happen to you now, huh?" Ino asked. THey were, again, conversing in their phones.

"I'm enrolling in an exclusive school. I think the name was… KOnoha… blossoms? I don't really know…" Sakura answered.

"Did your 'rents get mad at you?" HInata asked.

"At the start, yes."

"I'm so sorry Sakura…" Tenten uttered.

"Yeah, well, that's okay… Ino-pig?"

"…"

no answer.

"Ino-chan?" Tenten and Hinata echoed.

"Ino? Ino?" Sakura kept repeating.

… "Hey guys! Sorry about that. I went to talk to my parents for a while. I have great news… we're all getting transferred to the same school!" Ino announced cheerfully.

"WHAAAAAAAT?" The three chorused.

"I asked my parents if I could transfer to the same school as you and talked them into making HInata's and Tenten's parents transfer them there too! Ain't that great?"

"Whaaat? Ino, you can't just decide those kinds of things on your own without Hina's and Ten's permi-"

"I guess its okay." Tenten admitted.

"Yeah. I - I would definitely want to be together with everyone…" Hinata stuttered.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Are you guys sure about this?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"H-hai."

Sakura's lips curled on their own when she heard those words. If her smile was a letter… it would definitely be a D. "Y-yyyou guyyyys…*sniff*" She started to cry out of happiness. "...are just the greatest!"

**A/N: Hehehe... And so my 2 weeks became 2 moths!**

**Today is the 22nd of JULY! Tomorrow is Sasuke-chan's birthday! YEAH! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASU-CHAN! ANYWAY, its really late at night here and I kind of rushed this chapter so sorry for any mistakes...I need an editor, I know but... Hey, its hard being 15 and a college freshman at the same time.. XD also... what with my birthday coming... exactly a week from Sasu-chan's! hahahahah! yes, i'm turning 16... on JULY 30... ain't that great?**

**So... i was thinking... maybe if I'm not THAT busy with plates and all... maybe... I could give you guys a treat and write the next chapter and post it on my birthday! Waddya think?**

**PLease don't forget... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**July 22,2010**

this is the longest chapter I've ever written in my entire fanfic author life... XD congratulate me!


	5. Intersection

Uh, soo... I'm sorry? Hehehe? For anything and everything? XD I know, it took me soooooooooo long before I could update but I couldn't help it! I've got a lot of plates that needs to be finished and I worked on this chapter with feverish haste so sorry if there are many errors or stuff you guys can't understand. You can PM me, I'll answer whatever it is you want to ask. I'll edit all my chapters if I've got time but - right now, can you guess? - I don't. :(( I need to make my album for dfc and interior! aaaaaagh! this is all so frustrating! So, with all this said, here's the story. I hope you enjoy! (and forgive me for errors)

* * *

**INTERSECTION**

"Hina, can you pass the foundation?" Ino asked right after entering the built-in room that connected all their rooms together. She was wearing a violet dress that hugged all her curves and ended 6-inches above her knees. Her hair was tied up in its usual style but instead of securing it with a ponytail, she braided some strands of her hair and tied it around her tresses.

"It's 'may you,' Ino. Not 'can you.' Remember the right use of modal verbs; you might need them for paperwork or something." Sakura said, arriving just a millisecond after Ino. She was wearing a red tube, a black hooded leather vest with a matching black micro-mini shorts and leather boots. Her hair was down and wavy, as usual.

Ino rolled her eyes and expertly caught the tube of foundation Hinata threw her way. "Whatever, forehead."

"Don't start fighting now, you two." Hinata uttered, not moving her eyes from her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a long-sleeved purple bolero.

"Yeah, why'd nobody wait for me before starting a fight?" Tenten inquired jokingly. She was wearing black leggings with little slits in front and a brown sports-bra.

"Y'know that's not what I meant, Ten."

Friday was usually scheduled for their girls' night outs. This was the only time they could have fun; forget everything else and get wasted. And this (referring to what they're doing right now,) was usually their ritual before going to said girls' night out.

"I am sooooooooooooo gonna score a hotty tonight!" Ino squealed after she was done applying some concealer under her eyes.

"Oh? Given up on Shikamaru already?" Sakura asked after putting her lip gloss on.

"Yeah? What about you and Sasuke? Wasn't he the guy you saw riding the Ferrari? Didn't you admit you thought he was hot?" Ino dared then turned around to look at Sakura.

"I said, 'I saw a cutie.' You were the one who transformed the word into a 'hottie.'"

All of a sudden, Ino was behind her. She whipped Sakura around to face her and said, "Don't tell me you'll only put that on?"

Sakura raised a brow.

"No way, babe. Tonight, I'm gonna make sure you find yourself a boyfriend."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Where are we goin' tonight, anyway?"

"…." "…." "…." "I nominate Java." Hinata said. "Aside from knowing the guys there, its also the greatest place we've been at."

"Plus, in that place, we're treated like VIPs 'cause you-know-who here's family owns it." Ino added.

Sakura rolled her eyes again.

"Don't do that while I'm putting on your eyeliner!" Ino scolded to which Sakura replied with a "Whatever."

When Ino was done, she made Sakura turn towards the mirror. "Voila!"

"I think you overdid it this time, pig." Sakura said, staring at her reflection. "Honey, lady gaga over does it every time and look where it got her." Sakura sighed. "Look, atleast I didn't make you look like her in Just Dance or Paparazzi."

"Thank Kami-sama for that." Sakura voiced sarcastically.

* * *

"Neh, Sasuke... Really... There's nothing to know." Naruto said. He'd learned earlier that day that Sasuke called Ionus over to investigate on Sakura. "Just forget about it, aryt? I know. why don't we go clubbing tonight! neh? You, me, Shika & Neji."

Sasuke sighed. He didn't need Naruto's blabbing right now.

"For once, I agree." Neji said.

"Yeah. There's really no point in stressing over something that isn't work." Shikamaru said after yawning.

Sasuke sighed, giving in. "It better be a great place."

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered.

"I know just the right place." Neji uttered, smirking. "Java."

"What? Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Naruto screamed.

* * *

"Uuurgh!" Sakura screamed frustratedly after rummaging her entire bag. "I forgot my cellphone at home."

"Do you wanna go back?" Tenten asked. She was currently driving their silver Volvo C30 while Sakura was in the passenger seat and Hinata and Ino were at the back.

"No, nevermind." Sakura said.

Tenten shrugged. "Suit yourself."

* * *

"Sakura, godamnit! Answer the f*cking phone already!" Naruto shrieked while holding his phone against his ear.

"Oi, dobe. Are you done yet? You've been in the toilet for the past 15 minutes." Sasuke said from the other side of the door.

"Ah, fuck." Naruto whispered to himself. "Yeah, um… just a second." He flushed some tissue inside the toilet and opened the faucet, making it seem like he just washed his hands. He opened the door to the bathroom with a huge grin. "So, uh… 'we ready to go?"

* * *

"Sakura-san, my youthful blossom! What lovely and wonderful surprise to see you!" Lee exclaimed. He was wearing a long-sleeved white button-down shirt with a red vest and black slacks. It was his usual attire for the job. Normally though, you would see him wearing his green spandex anywhere. You'd wonder how many of those he has. BUt then again, he might not even be changing. EWE.

'Great.' Sakura thought. 'Just when we got past by Choji, he's here to bug us already.' Befor Sakura could retort that she wasn't "his blossom," a pair of arms snaked around her waist, giving her a tight embrace from behind. "Hey there, sexy. Miss me already?"

Though Sakura couldn't see the person's face, she already knew who it was. She wouldn't mistake that scent and that voice for anyone else. 'Kiba.' Kiba's scent wasn't that pleasant. IT also wasn't very unfavorable. The scent was unique because it was only him that smelled like that. He smelled like a dog who just got out of a 3-hour shower. The kind of smell that made you want to cuddle up to him all night long.

"Yeah," Sakura said, smiling before turning around to face him. "so while I'm here, why don't you head up the stage and keep me entertained?"

"Actually, I already have some ladies to entertain." He waved at the 3 girls in one of the tables at the corner. "But don't worry, sweetie; they'll leave soon. You don't have to sulk the whole - " He turned and looked (and REALLY noticed) Sakura's face that evening for the first time. "whoah… did you-? uh, try something new? you look… ravishing." That's when he regretted having to entertain other girls other than her.

"Wow, Kiba. Ravishing? Really, is that even in your dictionary?" Sakura chuckled. "And as for what you were saying; me, sulking? The whole, what; night?" She paused to smirk at him. "Hah, you wish."

"Oi, Sakura!" Ino called, she and the others were led to their usual spot by Lee and was waiting for Sakura to follow them. "Stop flirting with, Kiba. There'll be lots of hot men later. Hold your horses 'till then, a'right?"

"Whatever, Ino." She said, starting to walk towards the others.

"See you later, sexy." Kiba said and they went their separate ways.

Their table was one of those at the farthest side of the building. It's exactly just where they wanted to be; uncrowded and somehow private. When the girls were settled in their seats, Lee disappeared and reappeared again; this time with drinks in hand.

"But we haven't even ordered yet. " Tenten said.

"I know all your favorites, of course." He answered, matter of faculty then winked at Sakura.

Sakura, on the other hand, had intentionally ignored Lee and was currently eyeing the stage that was fully propped with band instruments. "Is someone performing tonight?" she asked no one in particular.

"No," Lee said, also eyeing the stage. "it's free play."

"Really?" Sakura inquired.

Ino sipped from her drink and smirked. "Has anyone played anything yet?"

"Nope, none yet."

She chugged all the contents of her glass down and slammed it in the table. "Then I guess we'd better make the first performance a blast."

Tenten also quaffed the last of her cocktail before raising her hand up and standing. "I totally agree."

Sakura stared at Ino and Tenten, both having determined faces. She then looked at Hinata - who was also staring at her for any objections, whatsoever. "You up for it?"

Hinata smiled. "As long as you are."

"Hm." She smirked. "Lee, I'll need a stronger drink."

* * *

Sasuke was the last one to park his car in the lot. As soon as he got down, Naruto was instantly in his face. "The hell's wrong with you?" He asked, startling the blond. "Weren't you the one who invited us to go clubbing."

"Nothing, teme." He said, turning his head away from Sasuke.

"Oi, what're you two still waiting for?" Neji called after bowing and passing by Choji and noticing that Sasuke and Naruto weren't following him.

"Wait up!" Naruto called and ran towards them, muttering "Hey there, Choji" in an almost inaudible voice. Of course, Sasuke didn't miss this.

'Something's up.' Sasuke's eyes narrowed. 'He knows something he's not telling.'

The four of them headed inside and was greeted by a girl with black hair and blue eyes in a bunny costume. (A/N: yeah, bunny costume. Sorry. Couldn't think of anything more original. *sigh*) She ushered them to a table and got their orders. Of course, she didn't leave without giving all of them flirtatious glances.

"Is it really nice here?" Sasuke asked and from the corner if his eye, he caught a glimpse of Naruto scanning the place before sighing.

"Yeah. Once the clock strikes 10, that's when the party really starts."

"Hn."

"Come on, teme. Cheer up! We're here to have fun, remember? So stop it with your hissy fit." Naruto said.

* * *

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman! Finally, here are some volunteers for tonight's free play." Souya, one of the main hosts announced. "I was starting to think ya'll are cowards - I guess some of you here also got brave souls; of course, these people are some of our VIP guests and tonight, these girls will be playing the song 'Shut up and Drive' by Rihanna. So give it up peeps, for our first performers!"

From the backstage, the girls were already holding their instruments. They could already here applauses and a few howls from the guys. After the host left the stage, the girls stared at each other for one last time before their performance starts. "Ready?" Sakura asked, to which they all nodded. "Here goes…"

* * *

"I'm not throwing a hissy fit, dobe." Sasuke answered. By this time, the host was already speaking at the stage but the 4 of them tuned him out easily. They were too in on their conversation.

"Do you know, you two sound like gays talking 'bout hissy fits like that?" Neji butted somewhere in between.

Sasuke and Naruto, both glared at him at the same time while Shikamaru uttered an inaudible "troublesome."

The crowd was already cheering and some others were clapping but the 4 still payed no heed to them or the stage.

"It's true." (music starts here) Neji said, unfazed by their glares. (smoke comes out from either side of the stage. lights are flaring. people notice four silhouettes standing, each holding an instrument.) "I mean -" Before he could finish what he was saying, he was rudely interrupted by loud howls coming from other customers. "How uncivilized could they ge-"

_**"**I've been looking for a driver who's qualified_

_So if you think that you're the one step into my ride_

_I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine_

_With a sunroof top and a gangster lean**"**_ Sakura sang the first verse perfectly; Ino, Tenten and Hinata singing the 3rd line with her. By this time, the smoke had cleared up, allowing the viewers to see the girls faces. More howls came.

_**"**So if you feel me let me know, know, know**"**_ The four of them chorused.

_**"**Come on now what you waiting for, for, for_

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go**"**_

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw them on stage. He mentally slapped himself before stealing a glance at Sasuke. 'Wait…' He looked at the stage again and stared at the pianist. "Hinata…chan?"

Neji was also startled. Who'd have thought he'd see his cousin again; and in a club, of all places. Aside from the three girls he's already familiar with, his attention was caught by the drummer - the brunette with two buns. She didn't look as flashy as Yamanaka - which in his opinion is good because Yamanaka could be so troublesome sometimes - nor as stubborn as the pink-haired girl, nor as shy as his cousin. She seemed… just right for his taste.

Shikamaru's eyes snapped open immediately after recognizing Ino's face among te girls. "What the hell?" All of a sudden, he wasn't so sleepy anymore.

Sasuke's reaction was similar to that of Shikamaru's although he wasn't even sleepy to begin with. He was staring at Sakura who was currently playing the guitar and leading the vocals. She's never failed to amuse him; with every meeting they have, she's never disappointed him. It's like he discovers something new about her every time. The problem is just, he doesn't learn everything he wants every time; and he's not a very patient person.

_**"**Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean_

_Got a ride that smoother than a limosine_

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five_

_Baby you got the keys-**"**_ The four of them sang together.

_**"**Now shut up and drive**"**_ Sakura sang alone.

_**"**(drive, drive, drive)**"**_ Ino, Tenten and Hinata acted as second voices.

_**"**Shut up and drive_

_(drive, drive, drive)**"**_ The four of them echoed.

When Sakura was in the middle of singing the 2nd verse, she spotted Naruto. And when she spotted Naruto, she spotted them - spotted _him_; and he was staring. _At her_. Alone. _Wtf!_? If her lips were curled up in a smile a while ago, now it was a turned down into a frown. She continued singing, nonetheless.

**"**_So if you feel me let me know, know, know_

_Come on now what you waiting for, for, for_

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean_

_Got a ride that smoother than a limosine_

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five_

_Baby you got the keys-_

_Now shut up and drive_

_(drive, drive, drive)_

_Shut up and drive_

_(drive, drive, drive)_

_Cos you play the game, got what I got (Get it Get it)_

_Don't Stop It's a sure shot_

_Aint no ferrari huh boy I'm sorry_

_I ain't even worried_

_So step inside and ride_

_(ride, ride, ride, ride, ride…)**"**_

_**"**So if you feel me let me know, know, know**"**_ During this point, Tenten was the only one playing her instrument while Sakura, Ino and Hinata sang.

_**"**Come on now what you waiting for, for, for_

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go**"**_

_**"**Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean_

_Got a ride that smoother than a limousine**"**_ Sakura had her own guitar solo here before the others resumed playing with her.

_**"**Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five_

_Baby you got the keys-_

_Now shut up and drive_

_(drive, drive, drive)_

_Shut up and drive_

_(drive, drive, drive)_

_Now shut up and drive_

_(drive, drive, drive)_

_Shut up and drive_

_(drive, drive, drive)**"**_

When the song ended, everyone was screaming for an anchor. Sakura chuckled, lightly panting. "Maybe later." she said before winking at them and exiting the stage with the others. When they were at the back, Sakura gave them a look that said they needed to talk; privately.

"What's wrong, Sasa?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, you were amped-up just a while ago. Come on, tell us." Tenten said and jokingly added, "Why so serious?"

"I-I need to talk to you guys too." Hinata said, fidgeting.

Tenten and Ino exchanged glances before agreeing.

The four of them went back to their table and ordered some drinks from Lee. By the time they were settled, Hinata was sweating buckets and Sakura was obviously anxious. "Waddup?" Ino asked but instead of answering, Sakura started scanning the place. When she was done scanning, she let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God. Doesn't seem like they followed us." She muttered, more to herself rather than the others.

"What? Sakura, what's up?" Ino asked, starting to grow nervous too.

"Sasuke and the others. They're here." Sakura said, checking for any sign of them again.

"Sweet mother of pearls," Ino muttered, slumping down on her seat. She then turned to Hinata. "What about, you Hina?"

Hinata started fidgeting again. "M-muh-ma-my c-cousin-n's he-h-here."

"Ah, for Pete's sake!" Ino screamed frustratedly.

"Ino! Not so loud." Sakura warned.

Tenten, who was just staring at the three of them, sweatdropped. "So?" She asked them, earning questioning and startled looks from them. "So what if Sasuke and the others are here? So what if Hinata's cousin is here? Remember, we're here to have fun and temporarily forget about our problems and work. We can't let this small thing destroy the fun we should be having."

"Tenten is right." Ino said, standing up and slamming her palms into the table. "You know what, why don't we head to the dance floor and show'em we won't be intimidated by them."

"Whoah, wait up. Whoever said I feel intimidated by that Uchiha?" Sakura asked, also standing up with a smirk. "I'm not a Haruno for nothing."

"You know, I don't understand you. Sometimes you hate being a Haruno," Ino muttered. "and sometimes you feel so proud to be one."

Sakura shrugged. "I don't understand myself either. So why don't we just dance, dance, dance, neh?"

* * *

"What was that all about?" Sasuke asked, not even noticing that he'd said it out loud. He'd meant it only as a thought.

"I do not have a fucking clue." Neji answered, truthfully.

"Hm, troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"…"

When Naruto didn't speak, the three of them turned towards him with their own versions of a glare. "Ah… I know nothing! I swe- oh, look! It's Sakura-chan and the others!" When the three turned their heads toward the direction Naruto pointed, he quickly ran from their table, accidentally bumping into someone along the way.

"Watch it you… Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Uh, oh. Kiba, it's you. Listen, where are Sakura-chan and the others?" Naruto asked nervously.

Kiba gave him an arrogant smirk before tucking both his hands into his pockets. "Why should I tell you where my Sakura is?"

Naruto's mood instantly changed after hearing Kiba's reply. "Listen you, if you don't tell me where Sakura-chan is, I'll castra-"

"Naruto?"

Naruto and Kiba turned towards the speaker and saw the four girls staring at them.

"N-Naruto-k-kun?" Hinata stuttered.

"Hinata-chan!"

Sakura stared at Naruto then Hinata, then Naruto then Hinata… "You know each other?"

"W-we met during the ramen convention." Hinata confessed.

"I should've known." Ino muttered while Sakura just dismissed it with a "small word, huh."

"Anyway, Sakura, I need to talk to you about something." He said in a rush, grabbing Sakura's hand and dragging her to the dance floor but not without looking back at Hinata and saying, "We'll also need to catch up some time later, Hinata-chan!"

* * *

"SO that's why you guys are here." Sakura said, her hands were both wrapped around Naruto's neck as they danced to a slow song. "Wait, you mean Neji and Ionus are close? Oh. My. God. That can't be! What if Neji discovers that I'm a -!"

"Dang, quiet down, Sakura. We don't know when anyone's too close to hear."

Sakura sighed. "You know what, you're right. All I need is a good amount of alcohol then I'll forget about all these things; even if its just temporarily." She removed her arms from his neck but before she could leave, Naruto grabbed her hand and made her face him. "No, you're not getting drunk."

Sakura didn't answer. Instead, she gave him her dangrenous look which, rather than scaring him, it made him whine like a little kid. "Sa-ku-rah-chaaaaan! You can't drink.!"

"Oh yeah?" Sakura dared. Then, as if the world was against Naruto today, Lee walked by, carrying a tray full of strong drinks. "Watch me." Sakura swiftly grabbed one bottle and chugged it down in a matter of seconds.

Naruto gasped and proceeded to scold her. "Sakura!"

"Oh my God, is that Hinata making out with Kiba over there?" Sakura said, pointing behind Naruto. She took Naruto's alarmed state as a chance to get away from him and head to the counter. When Naruto discovered he's been tricked, he followed Sakura to the counter and sat beside her, frowning.

"You know, you're more vulnerable when your wasted." He said, staring at her. "I mean, I know… based from experience."

"Whatever, Naruto. Besides, aren't you going to catch up with Hinata? You should go. I can handle myself." Sakura uttered, ordering her second glass from after she went to the counter.

Naruto sighed, knowing he won't be able to change Sakura's mind. She's as stubborn as a mule. "Okay... Neh, Sakura? Promise you'll be fine? I'll come back to check on you later."

"Sure, sure. Whatever."

* * *

Sasuke was once again fuming. He swore if he ever saw the dobe, he'd choke him until he reveals what he wants to know about Sakura/Sasa. But nevermind that right now; he needed a drink. He had been searching for the counter for about 20 minutes now. He couldn't deny the place was huge. Plus, random girls would pull him out of nowhere and would start flirting with him. Maybe it would have been better if they went to a smaller bar? But then again, this was also a chance to get to know the pink-haired girl better. As he walked along, he started thinking of ways on how to get Sakura/Sasa to talk. 'Maybe I should get her drunk then interrogate her? No, I'm not going to stoop that low. Hmm… Go straight to her and ask her directly? Yeah, as if she'd tell me anything.' Before Sasuke could think of another strategy, he caught a glimpse of yellow and pink sitting somewhere not far from where he was currently standing. It was Sakura and Naruto. They were at the counter. 'Now what the hell are the two of them doing there; alone? Where were Yamanaka and the other girls?' He thought irritatedly. From where he was, he watched Naruto stand up and leave. 'Great.'

When he was sure Naruto was out of sight, he headed straight towards Sakura's direction and sat beside her. She didn't seem to notice that it was him because she didn't even look at his face when he sat. He looked at how many had she already consumed and sighed. 7 bottles. 'Is she drunk already?'

"Oi," He finally decided to make his existence known to her.

Sakura's head snapped in his direction after hearing his voice. "Ze hell dzoo you want?"

"You shouldn't get drunk, you know. Look at what you're wearing. Have you ever considered what might happen to you if you get drunk here; wearing that?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura didn't respond. Instead, she turned to the bartender with half-lidded eyes. Her next words came out in a slur. "Huwan mohre marghareyta pleaszse.." (One more margarita please)

Sasuke sighed again, looking at her before also turning to the bartender. "I'll have the strongest."

Looks like he couldn't get anything out of her when she's drunk. He's gonna have to work his charms on her when she's sober then.

"Neh, Sashuke…" Sakura's voice surprised him. So she was talking to him now. "Why djoo want chu know bout me?"

Sasuke wasn't prepared to answer that question. He doesn't even know if he's sure of his answer so instead, he just said, "You're interesting. I feel like I'm being challenged."

"..."

Wait for it... Wait for it... Wait for it... !

"So that's what this all is to you? A challenge!" Sakura fumed. Her whole face was flushed; if it was from the alcohol or her anger or alcohol and her anger combined, Sasuke didn't know. "You're freaking meddling with my personal life all because you think it's a challenge? Fuck you! What or who gave you any right to do that, huh? Don't you fucking realize there's a reason why I'm being so secretive about my life? That there would be crucial consequences for your actions!"

Sasuke was taken aback. 'So this is how Sakura is when she's drunk. She looses her cool and calm composure and gets irked easier than when she's sober.' Sasuke made a mental note not to be on Sakura's bad side when she's drunk. But that's it for his observations. Right now, he needs to think of a way to calm her down.

"I'll have a shot of what you gave him!" Sakura told the bartender and was given a nod.

"I think you've had enough." Sasuke said, signalling for the bartender to cancel her order.

"And i think that you should mind you're own business." She uttered.

Sasuke was getting a head ache dealing with her. And despite what he signaled to the bartender, he still gave Sakura the drink she ordered. "Thank you." She said and smiled at him politely. she gulped the whole bottle in one swift motion and instantly slammed her glass at the table. Suddenly, she couldn't hear anything else but the music that was playing. Love Hangover by Jason Derulo. She smirked and thought 'what the hell?.'

She stood up from her place and dragged Sasuke into the dance floor. Sasuke, of course, was too stunned by the sudden contact to protest.

* * *

"Is that Sasuke dancing with Sakura over there?" Neji asked from his point of view at their table.

"Where?" Shikamaru asked, suddenly interrogated.

"There." Neji pointed at the two who were dancing so close to each other; as if they had something special going on.

Shikamaru smirked. "Well, whadya know."

"Oh, and Shikamaru, you're secretary's drunk off her ass way over there." Neji pointed to the other side of the room. The only reason why he noticed was because Ino was with Tenten the whole time and he was silently keeping tabs on her.

"Hm," Shikamaru grumbled. "Troublesome woman."

'I hope Hinata's not us drunk as the others are.' He thought.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke were still on the dance floor when Sakura felt she was about to vomit. "Mmhmp!" She said covering her mouth with both her hands. Sasuke who easily understood what was happening hastily carried her out of the dance floor. 'Where do I put her? Where?' As if on cue, he saw the ladies' comfort room and rushed in there, not caring if there were girls in there that would see him. Luckily no one was in so he headed straight for one of the cubicles, carrying Sakura and putting her down in front of the toilet bowl.

Sakura instantly threw up the moment her mouth was over the toilet. She silently thanked God for Sasuke. 'Okay, maybe he wasn't totally bad.' she admitted to herself. She then felt him pull her hair back.

"You okay?" He asked, worried.

"Yeah," she answered shortly.

"You wanna go home?" Sasuke checked his clock and was surprised to see it was already very early. "It's 2 a.m."

"Honto?" Sakura asked in a small voice, snapping her head up to meet his gaze.

Before Sasuke could retort, they heard the bathroom door open and close. Both of them froze on their spot. 'What would people think if they saw the two of them there; in the ladies comfort room?' Sakura thought. 'Wait, maybe Sasuke could pass for a… gay?' She continued, examining him.

"Sakura?" That was Hinata's voice.

'Hinata!' Sakura thought with glee. "2nd cube, Hina." Her voice was coarse. It always was when she spoke above a whisper whenever she drank.

They could hear footsteps coming their way. Then they saw Hinata. She had a worried expression on her face. "Tenten and Ino are both really drunk now, Naruto-kun is no better and I think you also need to rest already."

"Huh," Sakura said. She tried to push herself up from the toilet seat but got dizzy in the process. She felt herself falling when two arms wrapped her waist from behind her, 'Oh, yeah. Sasuke was still here.' She was lifted up so easily as if she weighed nothing and was carried out of the cubicle.

"Tell Naruto to make Neji and Shikamaru help out in carrying your other friends." Sasuke told Hinata. "I'll carry this rebellious girl to my car." He added, looking at Sakura.

* * *

After Sasuke settled Sakura on the passenger's seat, he went to the driver's seat and leaned on the stirring wheel. Sakura shifted slightly from her seat, making Sasuke aware of her consciousness.

He sighed then turned towards her. She was looking out the window with sleepy eyes. "So… Sakura, huh."

Sakura's eyes widened. She was going to ask how he knew that then she remembered Hinata calling her back at the restroom. 'Oh.' "Yeah, Sakura. That's it. My first name. Congratulations in figuring it out." She said lifelessly. She wasn't as drunk as she had been but she wasn't completely sober. She wanted to sleep but Sasuke was a stranger to her so she couldn't let her guard down.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel irked. 'That's it? She won't even bring up a fight?' He sighed. "Go to sleep."

Sakura didn't respond nor make any move to follow his orders.

"I won't do anything." Sasuke said, "Promise."

Sakura looked at him as if contemplating wether he's saying the truth. After a while, she nodded and made herself comfortable in her seat before finally falling asleep

* * *

It took about 5-10 minutes before the others got out of the club. Shikamaru was carrying Ino, Neji was carrying Tenten, and Hinata was supporting a wobbling Naruto.

Ino was drunk but not asleep like Tenten and Sakura. Instead, she was pestering Shikamaru about how cool he was sometimes and how irritating he is sometimes and how annoying it is when he says, "troublesome", and so on and so forth.

Shikamaru couldn't believe he'd have to deal with her until they get to the girls' house. 'Kami, have mercy!' he thought, looking at the heavens.

Neji was silently thanking Kami that Tenten wasn't like that.

Hinata was worrying about wether Naruto could drive while drunk or not. "Don't worry, it has been proven he drives better when drunk." Neji told her.

* * *

All of them went to the girls home like this; Sasuke and Sakura were in Sasuke's car. Shikamaru and Ino was in Shikamaru's car. Tenten and Neji were in Neji's car, Naruto was driving his car and Hinata was in the girls' car.

When they got there, the guys carried the girls again. Hinata unlocked the entrance and invited the guys in. Ino was still blabbering though it looked like she wasn't as drunk as she was before but Shikamaru wasn't paying any attention to her. This was the first time Shikamaru and Neji had seen the place. They were awed by how elegant it was and was wondering how the girls could keep it clean and tidy without any helpers; considering, they each had jobs and the size of the place.

The guys were still carrying the girls when somebody else knocked on the door." Hinata who had just laid her bag down, went to the door and opened it.

The guys heard the visitor mutter a 'good morning' towards Hinata and Hinata greeting back. They turned their heads towards the door and was surprised to see who the visitor was. The visitor too, had a startled expression over his face when he saw them.

'So he did know her.' Sasuke thought. 'How? Why?'

...

It was Neji who broke the silence first by greeting the unexpected visitor.

"...Ionus."

* * *

**AISUKIKOI**

So that's it... Did everything happen to fast? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... I didn't want to end it here but I can't type anymore. :((((((( Anyway, please REVIEW! and wait for the next chapter! :D

September 5, 2010

\m/ rock on!


End file.
